Don't Look (1-Shot)
by RecursiveDestroyer
Summary: A tragedy happens at the apartment, and Ryou is left shaken and speechless. Leave it up to an evil spirit to protect him. Tendershipping.


**Once again I was going through Google Images and found one that spoke to me. This, obviously, is the result. It's short and has a bit of angsty sweetness to it. Enjoy~**

* * *

Ryou fumbled with his keys as he struggled to unlock the door to the apartment he shared with his father. The cold made his fingers numb, so it was hard for him to properly grasp the keys. He huffed in annoyance when the lock stuck. Ramming his shoulder into the door, the lock finally snapped back with an obnoxious click.

He hurriedly stepped into the apartment and accidentally slammed the door behind him. Ryou winced at the loud sound and frantically looked around the living space for his father. His father hated it when the door slammed and would get angry if Ryou did it. Luckily, his father didn't seem to be home.

Ryou slumped against the door as his anxiety left him for the moment. He stayed there for a couple minutes more just enjoying the silence when a cold breeze drifted over him. He involuntarily shivered. _The bloody Hell?_ He thought as he looked around for where the draft could be coming from. The window in the living area was closed, so he went to check the bedroom windows.

His bedroom window was fine. _Father must have left his window cracked again,_ he thought glumly. His father's room was always smelly. The beer bottles and cigarette butts were more than what Ryou could keep up with in his cleaning chores, so he had to leave them be. He carefully padded towards his father's bedroom door. Twisting the handle slowly as to not make any noise if his father was, in fact, asleep, he opened the door and gasped.

The smell that hit him was nothing compared to the sight he saw. Next to all the beer bottles and dirty clothes was his father's crumpled form. Blood was splattered all over the carpet and it dripped down the one wall as if to tease. The drapes snapped cruelly in the cold wind that came through the broken window. Despite all of this, the thing that startled Ryou the most was that there was a man dressed in dark clothing standing behind his father's body. Ryou's sharp intake of breath caught the man's attention, and he twirled the bloodied knife in his hand maliciously.

Bakura was awoken from his nap when he heard his host gasp sharply. He grumbled some profanities before getting out of his makeshift bed of blankets and pillows. He stomped toward the single door and practically threw it open. _Yadonushi better have a good excuse for waking me up!_ He thought angrily.

In spirit form, he appeared behind Ryou, but his words got caught in his throat. Ryou's bastard of a father was lying in a pool of his own blood with a darkly dressed man standing above him. He instantly recognized the man as a threat. He went to tell Ryou to switch places with him when Bakura realised Ryou was scared stiff. _Dammit!_ He thought. _I'll have to forcefully switch with him._ Bakura took a breath before forcing himself into Ryou's body. Ryou fell into spirit form with a thud behind Bakura, and Bakura growled at the intruder.

The man charged, but Bakura was quicker. He knocked the knife from the man's hand before landing a punch into his jaw. His foot collided with his side, and the intruder flew a few feet before colliding with the ground roughly. Bakura was about to finish him off when the man darted out of the room and through the window.

"Bastard," Bakura growled and made to go after him. Ryou's nearly silent whimper stopped him from leaping through the window to follow. His head snapped towards his host. He was about to yell at him to hurry up and follow when he realised that Ryou had yet to look away from his father. Bakura huffed and stepped down from the window. "Damn," he cursed again. He carefully walked back over to Ryou. Making sure he blocked the view of his father's dead body, Bakura squatted in front of Ryou.

"B-Bakura," Ryou whimpered softly. His voice broke as he spoke the spirit's name. Fear was the most prominent emotion in his brown eyes, and tears threatened to roll down his pale cheeks. He held out his arms as if he wanted a hug, and Bakura reluctantly gave him one. His long fingers brushed through Ryou's soft hair, and his arm wrapped around Ryou protectively.

"It's alright, Ryou," Bakura said as gently as he could. "Just don't look." Rubbing Ryou's back in slow circles and running his fingers through the smooth hair seemed to calm Ryou's shivering form if only a little. "Don't look," Bakura repeated softly. Ryou simply nodded in reply as he buried his face into Bakura's strong chest.

" _Don't ever turn your eyes away from me."_


End file.
